La Forma de Mi Corazón
by Ca211
Summary: Desde que Philip se estableció en una de las colonias Británicas del Caribe, su vida paso de ser un simple marinero a establecerse con una librería. Y aunque su vida ha sido tranquila, no ha podido olvidar a la hermosa criatura que le hechizo. Nuevas amenazas interrumpirán su vida y pondrán en peligro la vida de Syrena. Capitulo 7 Up! "Petición"
1. Chapter 1

La forma de mi corazón

Rating T

Summary : Desde que Philip se estableció en una de las colonias Britanicas del Caribe, su vida paso de ser un simple marinero a establecerse en un pequeño pueblo con una librería, teniendo una vida tranquila. Pero aunque todo este simplemente tranquilo para Philip, su corazón no puede olvidar la gratitud de la joven Sirena.

* * *

.

.

\- Gracias por su compra - Se despidió de la joven pareja que salía de su pequeña librería pero que estaba con una basta colección de libros, mapas y documentos.

Se acercó a la puerta de vidrio y dio vuelta el cartel que indicaba que ya había cerrado la Librería.  
Se rasco el cabello que tenía corto desde que se había establecido en la pequeña ciudad. Se dirigió a la segunda planta, no antes de apagar las velas que iluminaban la biblioteca. No quería ocasionar un incendio en su nueva vida, en su nuevo trabajo; y siendo el dueño sería horrible perderlo todo.

Y ahora que daba una vista tan rápida a la librería, antes de subir por las escaleras de maderas, siempre estaría agradecido con el antiguo dueño de la Librería, el Sr. Thomas. Él anciano señor le había dado un humilde trabajo hace un año atrás como ayudante. Philip estaba encargado de trasladar las cajas con libros, mercadería y documentos que ya el Sr. Thomas no podía cargar por su avanzada edad, y aunque el trabajo era poco para Philip, estaba agradecido de que, además, el Sr. Thomas le permitiera vivir bajo su techo.  
A medida que pasaban los meses, la relación laboral de Philip con el señor había afianzado una amistad que duraría hasta el fallecimiento del Sr. Thomas.

Cuando había fallecido el anciano hombre, que siempre estaba vestido de etiqueta al recibir a los clientes, Philip estaba preocupado de perder aquel trabajo que a la larga le había traído tranquilidad y bienestar a su vida, estaba deprimido, ya que ahora tendría que buscar trabajo en algún bar o como marinero. Pero cuando el abogado del Sr. Thomas le revelo que en su testamento le había dejado la propiedad de la Librería y una mediana suma de dinero a su nombre, Philip no podría creerlo y avergonzado, había negado la herencia.

\- No puedo aceptarla -su mirada se turbio asustado. - Yo no tengo el derecho de tener aquello. - El abogado, viejo y casi a la edad del Sr. Thomas, le miro entendiendo su actuar, pero le miro con regaño.

\- Si rechaza la herencia, la librería pasará a sus Hermanas que viven en Londres. ¿Cree usted joven Philip, que ellas estarían contentas con una roñoza, antigua y sucia librería ? - Philip frunció el ceño de los calificativos que le daba el abogado a la tienda. - Piense con objetividad. -

\- Thomas, le tenía un especial cariño a usted, Sr Swift. Él lo consideraba como el hijo que nunca tuvo - aquello le emociono. Philip veía al anciano Thomas como un abuelo que nunca tuvo, pero que él le viera como un hijo, le conmovía- No rechace el ultimo acto de benevolencia que tuvo mi viejo amigo - su voz aunque grave se quebró con lo último, que blando la mente de Philip.

\- De acuerdo. Dios bendiga el Alma del Sr. Thomas y que lo reciba en el paraíso y le otorgue la paz eterna - ambos se miraron y el abogado le entrego el documento que contenía el Derecho de Propiedad por la Librería y la casa, y la suma de dinero que era 120 monedas de oro, suficiente para mantener una vida estable por un tiempo-

Se saco el delantal de cuero y lo dejo encima de la mesa. La luz de la ciudad iluminaba en cierta parte el cuarto de arriba. La noche apareció y Philip se dio cuenta que ya debería estar en su casa.

...

-_ ¿A quién tengo yo en los cielos, sino a Ti? __Fuera de Ti, nada deseo en la tierra._\- leía en voz baja el salmo 73, versículo 25 de su pequeña y gastada biblia. El Sr. Thomas se reía de él por poseer una pequeña biblia, teniendo ejemplares de la bilbia en formato grande, Philip siempre le respondía que era la que lo había salvado en el pasado.

El hombre senil nunca supo que el había sido prisionero del pirata Barbanegra y obligado a navegar en "La Venganza de la Reina Anne", pero él había entendido que había tenido un pasado con heridas y recuerdos aún latentes en su mente.

Volvió a leer el versículo, poniendo atención a la frase. Nada deseo en la tierra, se dijo; pero, él si deseaba algo.

Tener la posibilidad de a ver nuevamente a Syrena.

Aunque había pasado un año desde que había sido salvado por Syrena, él todavía podía evocar los momentos que vivió con la joven sirena que le llamo la atención;no por su belleza-aunque debía admitir que era hermosa- sino por ser tan diferente a las demás; comprensiva, amable en escucharlo. Aquello produjo que se alojaran sentimientos hacia ella que permanecían todavía.

Todavía podía degustar el beso que le dio para otorgarle nuevamente una oportunidad de vivir. El beso fue tan suave, tan tierno y dulce que lo guarda en su corazón y que provocaba que siempre suspirara por ella, trayendo la atención en su tiempo al antiguo dueño de la librería del porqué su actuar tan melancólico.

\- Es una chica ¿No? - Philip se sonrojo y guardo más libros en la caja para cargarla. El Sr. Thomas sonrió.

\- Deberías ir a visitarla de vez en cuando - su sonrisa se esfumo al ver la expresión compungido de Philip.

\- Ella...se fue - Y las palabras fueron más que suficiente para aconsejar a Thomas de no volver a tocar el tema.

Pero aunque el año había transcurrido, Philip Swift tenía la leve esperanza de que la volvería a ver. Si dios así lo permitía y lo hacía realidad.

\- Sería un privilegio que mis ojos pudieran contemplar tal criatura tan inocente, tan especial y única para mi -

.

* * *

.

Acá finaliza el 1 capitulo de La forma de mi Corazón.

Perdonen de que no se haya aparecido Syrena en el capitulo, pero todo tiene su razón.  
En el próximo capitulo aparecerá pero pongan atención en que modo. ( las enrede más, al parecer)

Saludos.

Se despide  
Ca211


	2. Chapter 2

La Forma de Mi Corazón.

Capitulo 2

Rating : T

Desclaimer : Los personajes son de exclusiva pertenencia de sus respectivos creadores, yo sólo hago uso de ellos para esta historia

.

* * *

La casa en la que vivía estaba ubicada a orillas de la playa. Habían otras casas alrededor del camino, permitiendo que se vieran muy acogedoras y humildes para las persona que transitaban por el sendero. Su casa tenía segundo piso, y alguna de las ventanas tenían vidrios y otras simplemente puertas para protegerlas de las tormentas tropicales. Afuera de la casa tenía una letrina y un jardín que tenía una vista de la playa y del océano.

Cerró las ventanas y tomo el candelabro para subir las escaleras; suficiente lectura.

Se despojo de sus ropas y se alejo del mueble para recostarse en su cama que llevaba pocas semanas de haber sido comprada con el dinero que ahorro durante el tiempo que trabajo con el Sr. Thomas, y aunque la cama era vieja y usada, era espaciosa, permitiendo que Philip pudiera estirar a sus anchas sus fornidas piernas en cualquier dirección que deseara.

Soplando la vela, una vez vestido, se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos recordando, como casi todas las noches el rostro de Syrena la ultima vez que la vio.

Despertó en la blanca arena recostado. Se enderezó y se preocupo en tocar el lugar donde estaba su herida encontrando solamente una cicatriz rosada en ella. Escucho varios metros detrás de él el casco de los caballos. Estaba cerca de alguna ciudad puerto, que buena oportunidad de buscar comida y trabajo.  
Miro a sus pies, y fue su sorpresa hallar una hoja de palma y en ella comida. Era un par de pescados y frutas silvestres.

¿Quién sería el qu...

\- Estas despierto - se dio vuelta y vio a una hermosa mujer desnuda gateando a su dirección. Se sonrojo y se alarmo en el estado que estaba la castaña.

Se levanto y fue caminando a zancadas a su lado para agacharse. Se saco el chaquetón que tenía puesto y lo paso por los brazos de la sirena.

\- Ten - la levanto en brazos y camino hacia la playa. La sentó en sus piernas y la abrazo, aspirando el olor a mar y a sal de su cabello. - No deberías haber salido del agua, si un hombre te encontrará...- susurro gravemente y alarmado. Syrena sonrió apenada.

\- Debía encontrar comida para ti - susurro a su rostro. Philip se conmovió y rozo su mano en su hombro desnudo.

\- Eres muy amable, pero si alguien te hubiese visto ...en ese estado - cuando dijo lo ultimo ni desvió su rostro, pero sus palabras señalaban su cuerpo - te hubiera hecho...- Syrena poso sus dedos en sus labios, callándolo en acto.

\- Lo sé, Philip. Pero quería ayudarte -

\- Me has ayudado muchísimo, no sé como agradecerte. Me encantaría poder pagarte con algún favor...- Syrena negó con la cabeza, y tomo su rostro con delicadeza, posando sus manos en ambas mejillas de Philip.

\- Con vivir nuevamente es suficiente para mi - sonrió la de ojos castaños. Philip beso su nudillos.

Philip asó los dos pescados y comió contento las frutas que había traído Syrena. Durante el resto de la tarde, permanecieron abrazados, bajo la sombra de las palmeras. Philip de vez en cuando, mojaba hojas de palmas con agua para dejarla encima del cuerpo de Syrena, ya que ella misma confesaba que la luz del sol la deshidrataba.  
Philip le contaba anécdotas de su adolescencia; cuando era parte del coro de la Iglesia de su pueblo. Syrena le pidió que cantará alguna canción, lo cual el se negó avergonzado, justificándose que aún le dolía su herida.

\- Será una deuda conmigo - sonrió acercando su nariz a la de él, jugueteando con él. Philip sonrió de forma nerviosa y contenta.

\- Esta bien - le robo un casto beso lo que produjo una risa suave en ella.

\- Ese robo aumentara la deuda - y se besaron nuevamente con mucha delicadeza por parte de Philip. No quería arruinar el hermoso momento con ella con sus caprichos pecaminosos que nacían en su mente.

¡Dios! aleja mis pensamientos impíos. No dejes que este momento se arruine.

...

La media luna iluminaba el rostro de Syrena que estaba a su lado. Él la tenía abrazada a su cuerpo por la cintura. estaban en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Philip escuchó un largo pesar en los labios de Syrena; giró su rostro y contemplo el rostro apenado de Syrena. Tenía las cejas decaídas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Levantó la barbilla de Syrena que con sus ojos brillantes y sus labios finos le observaban triste.

\- Debo volver. Mis hermanas me están esperando - Philip apretó su abrazo.

\- ¿Ahora? - ella asintió débilmente.

\- Deben creer que estoy muerta, y además, las echo de menos - Philip trató de sacar los pensamientos mordaces que tenía sobre aquellas otras sirenas.

Sin corazón, frías, egoístas y asesinas. ¿Podrían guardar sus corazones algún sentimiento de cariño a otros que así mismas?

Syrena vio el ceño fruncido de Philip mirando en dirección al bosque.

\- No todas son malas, Philip. Hay algunas que son como yo - Philip trató de creerle, de verdad trató pero es que el recordar como habían actuado las sirenas en la Bahía Whitecap, no lo convencían. Se zafó de responder de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Volverás? -

\- No lo sé - aquello fue un escalofrío que se escabullo a sus huesos. Syrena estaba siendo honesta con él. Ninguna sirena estaba segura de volver a ver a un hombre luego de salvarlo, y es que en muchas ocasiones, los hombres comenzaban a tener una mejor vida y las olvidaban.

La levanto en brazos. Se dirigieron al agua. Ella estaba sujetada fuertemente de su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en su piel morena. Sus cabellos rubios le hacían cosquilla en sus gruesas pestañas.

Cuando las piernas de Syrena tocaron el agua, sus piernas se unieron por inercia haciendo que apareciera bajo de su tronco una exótica cola de pez naranja dorada.  
A philip, el agua le llegaba a la cintura; siguió avanzando hasta que le llegará a la altura de los hombros.

Syrena se acercó a él con rapidez y se agarró a su cuello y hombros.

\- No quiero que sea un adiós. - confesó la sirena triste. Philip apretó sus brazos entorno a ella.

\- Yo tampoco - sus rostros estaban a centímetros, sintiendo el aliento y el respiro de los dos.

\- Te quiero - susurro Syrena en los labios de Philip para darle un placentero beso en los labios. Philip pudo percibir un gemido de pena en la garganta de Syrena mientras la besaba. Él también estaba afectado por la partida de Syrena pero tenía la esperanza de que la volvería a ver.

\- Te quiero, Syrena - juntaron sus frentes, absorbiendo una ultima mirada para que después, el misionero soltará el abrazo de Syrena y la dejará libre.

Ella nado sobre la superficie hasta unos tres metros para antes de sumergirse, lanzar una ultima mirada y perderse por las olas del mar.

.

* * *

.

Segundo capitulo, segundo capítulo (con voz de burla)  
Ya ven pues, acá está el segundo capitulo. Ven que apareció Syrena (¡siii! por fin ;u;) Pero, aunque sea en formato de Racconto, ella apareció en la historia, y aparecerá más adelante cuando sea el momento exacto.

¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Es como me imagine el día siguiente después de haber sido salvado por ella. Él abandonado en la playa para después aparecer ella y mover el mundo de philip.

Espero que les guste

Se despide

ca211


	3. Chapter 3

La forma de mi corazón.

Rating T

Capitulo 3

.

* * *

\- Buenos Días, Sr Swift - Philip se giro hacia el aparador y vio a una mujer con un atuendo de buena situación. Tenía puesto un delicado vestido color purpura que incrementaba lo ostentoso de su traje. Sus cabellos rubios estaban sujetos con horquideas, formando bucles en ellas. Estaba maquillada de forma suave, resaltando sus pómulos. Para los hombres de la pequeña ciudad puerto, ella sería un ángel para poder deleitarse a su lado. Habían varios que comentaban que era una sirena disfrazada. Pero para Philip era una simple mujer que se vestía bien, que era amable y tenía un buen gusto a la lectura.

\- Buenos Días Señorita Sarah. ¿En que la puedo servir? - La mujer sonrió levemente para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sarah tenía interés hacía Philip. Desde la primera vez que lo vio cargando aquellas cajas una calurosa mañana sin su camisa, lo vio tan guapo que se metió en sus pensamientos. Pero cuando lo conoció, siendo presentados por el fallecido Sr. Thomas, Sarah, vio en Philip no un hombre con el ego en las nubes por poseer tan hermosura, al contrario, era un fiel devoto a la biblia, humilde, inteligente, amable con ella y todos del pueblo, alojándose ya no solamente en su mente, sino en su corazón.

\- Sería tan amable de buscar un mapa sobre las islas del Caribe - Philip no escondió una sonrisa amigable, intrigado de la petición.

\- Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿Va a viajar a algún lado? - Sarah escondió una risa en su boca y con su abanico,agito el aire en su rostro, sonrojada.

\- No hay necesidad de perdonar algo, Sr. Swift. Mi padre desea hacerlo. Dice él que desea explorar alguna de las islas misteriosas donde...- cerró su boca. Su padre la mataría si contase algo sobre el viaje. Philip entendió el silencio.

\- No se preocupe, sólo era curiosidad. Si usted está en problemas en contar sobre aquello, mejor no lo haga,y menos conmigo-

\- No quiero que me vea como una mala educada en no contarle pero...- Philip le estiró el mapa que sacó de su mostrador. Sarah sonrió avergonzada de dar tanto detalle.

\- Son 5 monedas de plata - La joven sacó una bolsita de su cartera y le entrego la suma. Philip le sonrió complaciente.

Sarah era muy agradable con él. Sus conversaciones y sus visitas alegraban sus días cuando no tenía mucho flujo de clientes. Siempre, por lo menos dos veces a la semana, se aparecía con un canasto de comida para él.

\- No puedo aceptarlo - decía Philip cuando Sarah llegaba con un canasto y lo dejaba encima del mueble, sonriente. - Ya son muchas las veces, la gente pensará que estoy abusando de usted -

\- Esto es un obsequio. Me preocupa que no este bien alimentado, y como todo el día está trabajando en la tienda, despreocupa su alimentación...-

\- Pero...- Sarah le levanto la palma para callarlo; hizo efecto.

\- No debería ser tan terco, Sr. Swift. Piense que es el regalo de una amiga - Philip abrió los ojos al nominativo que se daba Sarah. Sonrió cansado. Ella a veces podía persuadirle.

Cuando observó nuevamente a Sarah que caminaba por los pequeño pasillos que le adornaban estantes de robles, Philip se preocupo de guardar las monedas de plata en su caja fuerte.  
Sarah estaba nerviosa. Llegó el día en que debía dar el paso; si no era ella, él no lo haría... a veces pecaba de ser tan ingenuo e inocente. Pero aquello era lo que más encantaba a Sarah; tener un hombre de esa personalidad era muy difícil encontrar por estas zonas infectadas de militares, marinos y gente de mala clase.

\- Sr. Swift, yo ...- se enderezó parada en el pasillo. Philip subió su rostro para escucharla, pero el sonido de la puerta de la tienda abriéndose, interrumpió el momento que hace meses le había costado a Sarah construir.

\- Buenas Philip ¿Cómo esta...mos? - se calló al notar la presencia de una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio. La joven que estaba con Philip le miraba con molestia.

\- Hola John, Buenos días - Philip sonrió al ver otro cliente en su tienda.

\- Perdonen por interrumpir algo entre ustedes - Philip se altero por lo que pronunciaba John. Interrumpir...que ridículo.

\- Que va, no interrumpiste nada, si ya la señorita Sarah se marchaba - Sarah estaba perpleja de que Philip le estuviera echando. Pero no iba a contradecir. No se quedaría con Philip, tratando de conversar, mientras un hombre estaría marchando por alrededor de ellos, que enfermante.

\- Tiene razón, yo ya me marchaba Sr...-

\- Sr. Bourne - Contesto el hombre de cabellos negros oscuros, ojos verdes y tez morena. Su traje evidenciaba que era marinero. Sarah hizo un mohín al saberlo. Un hombre del mar era hombre perdido.

Sarah se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó.

\- Eres un sinvergüenza, Philip - río con júbilo. Philip le miro sin entender las palabras. - Anda no seas mojigato, se nota a la legua que esa jovencita está loca por ti -

\- Estás equivocado, la Srta. Sarah es una clienta que visita menudamente la librería. -

\- Claro...- se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con sorna.

John era un viejo amigo de Philip. Se habían conocido la primera vez que Philip se había unido a la tripulación de un buque mercante. John que era dos años mayor que él, le enseño todo lo básico de ser un buen marinero; trabajar duro, conocer las claves entre los navegantes, y finalmente sobrevivir entre hombres viejos maduros que le hicieron explotar durante su estadía en el barco. Luego, John se separó de Philip para volver a su país natal, Londres, para encomendarse a un viaje a las Indias. Al pasar los años, Philip siguió navegando en Barcos por el Mar del Caribe y Londres, hasta que cayera el barco en manos de Barbanegra. John sabía de la historia y la experiencia que vivió en tratar de buscar La Fuente de la Eterna Juventud. Como también supo, de un modo liviano, la situación que vivió con Syrena.

Entre las noticias que contaba John y sus aventuras, en el pequeño corazón de Philip crecía una locura de volver a la mar, pero prefería no decir aquello delante de John, ya que al saber, lo llevaría a rastras a un barco para navegar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Alguna historia extraordinaria? - John entendía el fondo de aquella pregunta. Desde que sabía la aventura que vivió con la sirena; con la despedida que se dieron, Philip siempre preguntaba, luego de sus viajes por las islas del caribe, si habían vivido alguna experiencia con sirenas, teniendo la esperanza de que si lo hubieran hecho, pero John siempre negaba con la cabeza fatigado.

Pero está vez estaba con nuevas noticias; quizás no eran positivas pero si estaban relacionadas ellas.

\- Si - El pecho de Philip se contrajo y su estomagó se endureció del nerviosismo. John le había dicho que si. Quizás, él habría visto a Syrena.

\- Nos topamos con sirenas. Tenías razón, existen...- Philip fruncio el ceño.

\- ¡Claro que existen! Pensabas qué estaba loco...-

\- Pensé que habías tomado mucha agua de mar para enloquecer tu cabeza.- sonrió con burla.

\- Bueno, y...¿Qué pasó? -

John se acerco a la mesa donde estaban almorzando.

\- Una de ellas rapto a un hombre -

.

* * *

.

Hi to everyone! :D acá estamos en el tercer episodio, a que está lindo no? ¡Siiii! ¡Personajes Nuevos! Conozcan a Sarah y a John, personajes propios inventados por mi. Son personajes secundarios, y aunque en este episodio se robaron la película y no hubo mucha intervención de Philip, trate de ser lo más concisa con sus historias, espero que lo entiendan.

En lo tanto a Syrena...¿Dónde estará la joven?...pero la veremos entrar en acción. Será espectacular.

Saludos  
Se despide

Ca211


	4. Chapter 4

La forma de mi Corazón.

Rating T

Capitulo 4

Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear esta historia.

.

* * *

\- ¿Raptó a un hombre? - Philip estaba tan aterrado por John. El de cabellos negros asintió con su cabeza.

\- Así es. Navegando, en un momento el viento dejo de soplar; nos quedamos estancados. La tripulación alerto de que aquella situación no era normal en esas zonas. Cuando el silencio se sentía a nuestro alrededor y solamente nuestros respiros asustadizos se hacían escuchar, en la lejanía se escuchó una hermosa melodía proveniente de las aguas. Uno de los marineros grito que eran Sirenas; varios querían conocer alguna, y fueron engatusados por esas criaturas, en cambio unos pocos fuimos más astutos y con un pedazo de tela nos tapamos los oídos. -

\- ¿Que ocurrió con el hombre? - Philip fue al meollo del asunto. John se rascó la cabeza ante la impaciencia del ex-misionero.

\- Cuando estaban las sirenas, hermosas y misteriosas, sentadas sobre el casco y algunas en la popa, los pocos que sobrevivimos nos corrimos a la proa. Los hombres trataron de alcanzarlas, y ellas les abrazaron para luego morderles y lanzarlos al agua. Pero hubo un hombre se acercó a una sirena de cabellos rubios, exuberante, para decirle que tenía la voz más hermosa que hubiese escuchado. La sirena le observo de pies a cabeza y sonrió de forma lujuriosa; estiro los brazos y le dijo al hombre que se acercará. Él le dijo que no quería morir, y ella solamente susurro en sus labios que no lo haría. Él muy estúpido se acerco y la sirena le beso para luego llevárselo al fondo del océano. -

Philip sonrió aliviado, John arrugo su cara.

\- ¿Te causa gracia? -

\- Ese hombre es afortunado...-susurro con una aliviada sonrisa.

\- ¿Afortunado? Fue raptado por la sirena para ahogarlo y dices que es afor..- Philip le interrumpió.

\- Fue besado por la sirena. Si una sirena besa a un hombre es protegido por ésta. -

John quito la molestia de su enojo y fue sorpresa al escuchar lo que decía Philip. Luego río con gracia.

\- Maldito desgraciado - Philip arrugo el ceño al escuchar las palabras. -¿Qué? es un maldito suertudo, al igual que tú. -Philip se tensó al mencionarlo.

\- Debería unirme a la Fe de la Iglesia; al parecer a las sirenas les encanta ese tipo de hombre para corromperlos -

\- A mi no me han corrompido - alegó Philip sonrojado. Levantó los platos y los llevo a otra mesa para limpiarlos.

\- Vamos, apuesto que has tenido ideas de hacer algo con la sirenita del que estas loco...-

\- ¡No! no está permitido que se realicen actos tan...-

\- ¿Prohibidos? - río - Eres un maldito capullo,Philip. Debes iniciarte como hombre. - Se acercó y le dio un codazo en sus costillas.

\- Iniciare mi vida con alguien ante dios, cumpliendo con los sacramentos que me pidan, mientras tanto la abstinencia es una buena forma de mantener el control de tus pensamientos - reclamó Philip con una semi sonrisa. Mientras tanto John le observaba dudoso que su abstinencia le ayudaría cuando encontrará a su sirena, desnuda y bajo su cuerpo, reclamándolo que este dentro...

\- ¿En que zonas navegaban para haberse topado con las sirenas? - Philip le interrumpió sus ideas en la cabeza. John carraspeo.

\- Cerca de Tortuga. - Eso estaba cerca de donde vivía Philip. El vívia en Tortola, en una localidad a la costa de la ciudad de Las Islas Vírgenes Británicas.

\- ¿Te interesa viajar? - preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el de cabellos negros - Yo perfectamente puedo manejar que te..-

\- No - pronunció Philip - No volveré a ver un pirata en mi vida, nunca más. Ellos no tienen bondad, ni humanidad, sólo tienen avaricia y muerte por donde pisan sus pies -

\- Amigo, y cómo piensas volver a ver a esa "Sirena" de la que tanto hablas -

\- Ella volverá...lo sé - más que aseveraba al moreno de ojos verdes, él trataba de darse ánimos.

\- Ay, Philip..- suspiro cansado, John. - Pecas de ser demasiado inocente. -

...

Durante el día, Philip atendió a las personas que visitaban la tienda. Debía admitir que habían muchas mujeres que últimamente se habían interesado por la lectura, aunque John le dijera miles de veces que a lo que venían no era a ver sus libros, sino a verlo a él.

Tonterías

Cerró la tienda con tranquilidad y se fue rumbo a la playa. Como todas las noches cuando la luna estaba en cuarto menguante o en cuarto creciente, hacía aquel ritual de instalarse a orillas del agua, y tratar de esperar un milagro; el milagro de que pudiese llegar.

Pero nada.

\- Dios, se que no debo ser demandante contigo, pero si tan sólo...-calló rendido y se estiro en la arena cansado.

\- Se que los milagros ocurren cuando sustituyes las lagrimas por oración y el miedo por la fe, pero, parece tan imposible - susurro

...

Dos días después

\- Me encantaría que pudiese bendecir el barco con que navegare con mi padre, Sr. Swift - decía mientras posaba sus manos sobre el aparador. Philip le miro con sorpresa y sonrió con buen humor.

\- Pero señorita Sara, yo no soy sacerdote -

\- Pero, cuando usted recita las palabra de dios en la iglesia, lo hace con tanta...-se sonrojo al decirlo - pasión y entusiasmo que encanta a mi padre y a mi -

Philip se sonrojo de la incomodidad.

\- De verdad, no puedo...-

\- Por favor, Sr. Swift, solamente decir unas palabras para dejar contento a mi padre. -

\- Bueno, si lo coloca así, entonces aceptare. ¿ A que hora? - preguntó sonriente.

\- Antes de amanecer, siempre que pueda sino, podemos retrasar la sali - Philip estiro su palma en señal de silenciarla.

\- No, llegaré a esa hora; además, el que madruga dios le ayuda - guiño el ojo con buen humor. Sara río, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

\- Está bien. Hasta entonces -

.

* * *

.

Y esto no para señores, no para. Seguímos con el cuarto capítulo de está historia. Vaya que Sara es muy buena en jugar sus pasos. Y philip tan inocente (hasta me dan ganas de cambiar su forma de ser tan...pero estaría sacando un poco de OOC en philip y no quiero)  
Amé a mi personaje llamado John;es como yo en personalidad jajaja solamente que tiene miembro y navega por el mundo ( le envidio lo último)

Saludos  
Se despide

Ca211

pd: La localidad de Tortola, si existe. busquen en Google earth xD  
pd: Isla Tortuga está ubicada al Noroeste de Haití.


	5. Chapter 5

La forma De Mi Corazón

Rating T

Capitulo 5

.

* * *

.

Llegó cuando el carruaje de la Señorita Sara, junto a su padre, un hombre rico de la ciudad de Tortola, salía con un porte serio y elegante, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al verlo.

\- ¡Señor Philip Swift! que agradable que haya venido. - se estrecharon las manos - Mi hija me habla mucho de usted y de su librería que heredo del Viejo Thomas - a Philip no le agrado que le tratara de esa forma al Sr. Thomas. - eres un granuja ¿eh? - río con burla.

\- Nunca fue mi intención o mi meta como usted lo dice de heredar algo; yo nunca supe, hasta en boca del abogado, de que había recibido algo. Yo ya estaba decido irme de ahí -

-¿ Y dejar a mi pobre hija muerta de pena? -Philip quiso preguntar a que iba su insinuación, pero Sara fue más rápido con él, y tomando de una brazo a su padre lo dirigió al puente para abordar el barco.

\- Padre - sonrió amablemente - Deberíamos dejar tranquilo al Sr. Swift para que busque en su biblia las bendiciones nos dará - Su padre sonrió y asintió. Se alejaron de Philip para ordenar a sus sirvientes que bajaran las valijas y las subieran al barco.

El barco era grande como para realizar un viaje de placer; parecía más un barco mercante, pero Philip prefirió no preguntar o ahondar en el tema, podrían malinterpretarle.

Philip sacó su biblia y busco los salmos que eran para bendecir a los viajeros. Mientras recitaba, Sara estaba anonadada de escuchar la dulce voz de Philip. Algo que le gustaba de Philip, aparte de apuesto, era su devoción a la fe católica y el ser tan caballero con todos.

Cuando ya estaba todo para salir, el padre de Sara, Sr. Ronald Worth, le indico que subiera a bordo para partir. Ya le habían agradecido a Philip por venir tan temprano y bendecir el viaje que harían.  
Philip esperaba que zarparan. El ver un barco le causaba cierta nostalgia; recordar cuando él era un marinero y navegaba para profesar la fé católica y promover la evangelización con los marineros.

Sara estaba concentrada en lo que haría. Era algo demasiado arrebatado, pero sí no lo hacía ahora, en el resto del viaje estaría arrepentida.

\- Sr. Swift - se acercó al hombre vestido con una camisa blanca de lino, con un chaquetón de cuero café. - Honestamente quiero agradecer que haya podido venir. Tengo que pagárselo -

\- Con amor puedo darme pagado señorita Worth; con amor a Dios me doy por pagado - Sara le latió el corazón y se ruborizo.

\- ¿Y sí siento algo por usted? - Philip, con sorpresa abrió su boca pero no salió nada de ella.

\- Yo le quiero Sr. Swift, le quiero - y con una rápida maniobra se acercó al cuerpo de Philip y acercando sus labios a los de él, le robo un casto beso de su boca. Philip estaba desconcertado. No pensó nunca que se vería en aquella situación, y menos con Sara. Le tomo de los hombros y la alejo de golpe.

\- Sa..ra tú - la aludida se acercó a su oído y le susurro un "Adiós" lentamente para luego correr y abordar el barco.

...

\- ¡Maldito con Suerte! - gritó John con risa. Philip estaba bebiendo vino y comiendo. Estaban cenando y la tarde se estaba despidiendo desde la ventana de la casa del religioso.

\- Nunca pensé que ella albergaría sentimientos por ...- Philip suspiró apenado.

\- ¡Uff! Cómo tampoco piensas por las demás del pueblo que te idolatran. Quizás debería unirme a tu fé -

\- No veas con humor la Fe cristiana, John. Además, yo nunca me mostré interesado por ella, simplemente fuí ..-

-¿Atento? ¿Preocupado? ¿Amable? ¿Caballero? -Philip asintió la cabeza. - Vaya si que eres Idiota, Philip. -

Philip enrojeció de la vergüenza. Sí, ahora se daba cuenta en la metida de pata que había hecho. Pero es que estaba en su naturaleza ser así o mejor dicho en sus creencias. Nunca podría tratar tan mal a alguien, o ser indiferente con las damas o personas en general.

\- ¿Y qué harás? - preguntó John una vez finalizada la cena. El de cabellos negros y radiante sonrisa lobuna volvió a tocar el asunto con la mujer.

\- Nada. Solamente le diré que muchas gracias por sus afectos pero mi corazón ya le pertenece...-

\- A una Sirena. Y cuando le digas aquello, pensará que tragaste mucha agua de mar, amigo -

\- Pero debo decir la verdad. - protestó Philip con molestia.

\- O disfrazar la verdad, que es distinto - susurró con maldad, John - Dile que tus sentimientos le pertenecen a una mujer que vive en otras colonias por el mundo -

\- ¿Otras colonias? - pregunto dudoso, Philip.

\- ¡Claro!, como...¡Marruecos!, ella debe ser exquisita para la vista, y que mejor que las mujeres del mediterráneo - Philip evocó la imagen de Syrena. Blanca roseada, cabellos largos y castaños pegado a su cuerpo, labios gruesos y rosados llamándolo a besar; ojos verdes hipnotizadores. Sí, quizás funcionaría.

\- Está bien, quizás, disfrazar la verdad, no sea tan malo...- murmuro con incertidumbre.

.

* * *

.

Se que es un capítulo corto, pero estuve en los exámenes. Ya tengo listo el cap 6.. quizás próximamente lo suba.  
El séptimo vaya vaya.. muchas ideas se me viene.

Pobre Philip, tan inocente que sea.. jajaja me dio mucha ternura que se pusiera Rojo awww 3

Se despide

Ca211


	6. Chapter 6

La Forma de Mi Corazón

Capitulo 6

.

* * *

.

Debía admitir que la compañía de Sarah le ayudaba a sobrellevar la soledad en la mayor parte de su tiempo; y es que aunque tuviera diariamente clientes en su librería, nadie era tan conversador como la mujer de cabellos de oro. Sin embargo en su mente nunca pensó que ella guardaría sentimientos por él.

Y eso le había tomado por sorpresa. Ya que él nunca quiso ilusionar a la muchacha, y esperaba que Sarah entendiera su respuesta cuando ella regresara.

Suspiro cansado. Desde las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que se había marchado el barco, todos lo días se acordaba del beso de a muchacha y sentía mucha pena.

Un amor no correspondido.

¿Syrena me correspondió?, se preguntaba al ver como el ocaso a través de la ventana. Dejo todo ordenado y se marchó de la librería dejando todo limpio.

Claro que ella le había correspondido, sino no lo habría salvado de morir; le hubiese dejado ahí abandonado. E_lla regreso a mi..._

_No es así, ella no ha regresado por ti ahora..._

\- Cállate - se riño, y más bien, riño a su mente que le incitaba la duda. No, él tenía esperanza... la tenía ¿cierto?

...

Está noche era luna creciente... y como si fuese una costumbre para él, se recostó en la blanca arena, luego de cenar en su casa y caminar hacia la playa que se ubicada detrás de su hogar. Todo era tranquilo y sólo se podía oír el sonido de las olas chocando a la distancia con las rocas y arrastrarse por la orilla.

Podía imaginarse una dulce melodía desde su mente, la voz de una mujer la distancia. Abrió los ojos con extrañeza. ¿Era una ilusión? De verdad podía escuchar una dulce voz proviniendo de la lejanía. No, quizás era un estúpida ilusión.. pero su corazón le decía que quizás era verdad; no debía perder la oportunidad.

Philip se levantó ansioso de la arena, escuchando atentamente, buscando la dirección de donde venía la voz de la criatura o mujer; se originaba en dirección a grupo de rocas que formaban una pequeña laguna. Camino lentamente; a su suerte no había nadie en la playa a esa altura de la noche, así que ningún ruido debía asustar a la sirena, excepto él, por lo tanto tomó todos los resguardos para no levantar sospecha de su acercamiento.

Se apegó a la roca que escondía aquella pequeña laguna en la playa. Su perfil empezó a aparecer entre la oscuridad, siendo la única espectadora la luna creciente que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Con lentitud y silencio, el cuerpo del creyente apareció entre las rocas. Sus ojos verdes azulinos se abrieron de la sorpresa al encontrar una sirena acostada en aquella laguna que estaba bañada en sangre por un herida en el brazo izquierdo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados del dolor, y lágrimas caían copiosamente de su bello rostro, mientras sus labios dejaban salir un lastimoso canto.

Pero no era Syrena.

La criatura levanto abrió sus ojos y vio frente a ella un hombre. Rugió, batiendo su cola en el agua, tratando de asustar al sujeto frente ella. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros y su boca mostraba sus colmillos para atacarlo.

Philip entendía su defensiva, pero levantó sus manos hacía arriba en signo de paz.

\- Tranquila. No te haré daño...quiero ayudarte - su voz estaba un tanto asustada de la reacción que podría tomar la mujer.

\- ¡Já! Un humano ayudarme, eso es gracioso; cuando ha sido un humano el que me ha lastimado - escupió limpiando su lengua uno de sus colmillos. - Te mataré- se enderezó y con un salto se lanzó encima de Philip, atrapando sus brazos y encerrándolo en la arena.

Philip estaba temeroso pero si moriría en manos de esa sirena, tan sólo deseaba ayudarla antes de que le diera su fin.

\- Yo... no me mates, yo conozco a una de ustedes, es mi amiga, ella te dirá que no soy como los otros humanos. Yo realmente quiero ayudarte - sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el rostro de la sirena que estaba molesta. Pero no le atacó, le soltó el agarre de sus manos sobre sus brazos.

\- ¿Crees que voy a confiar en un ser humano? - el ceño fruncido de la mujer estaba duro y la tensión entre ellos no desaparecía.

\- Se llama Syrena ...- La criatura le observó seria cuando le dijo el nombre de su hermana. Sus ojos totalmente negros desaparecieron para dar lugar a unos hermosos ojos azules, que hacían que se viera muy hermosa con aquellos cabellos rojizos.

La criatura solto el agarre de la camisa, pero su mirada seguía insegura y desconfiada.

\- Tú... eres aquel humano..¿Él que la salvó de Barbanegra? -

\- Si -

\- Mi hermana me contó sobre...¡Arg!- un quejido interrumpió su conversación. La mujer soltó un gemido de dolor por la herida en su brazo. Cerró los ojos con ira.

Philip, sin siquiera pedirle permiso, se acerco al cuerpo de la sirena y la cargo en sus brazos, no sin antes, sacarse la camisa y taparle el cuerpo. La mujer no alegó ya que el dolor era más fuerte que sus pensamientos de odio hacía los humanos.

El castaño claro llegó a su cabaña y con una patada abrió la puerta trasera. La sirena estaba ardiendo ¿Era eso normal? creo que no, se dijo.  
Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, y la dejo acostada sobre las sabanas blancas que de poco a poco se manchaban de sangre.

\- Iré a buscar unos paños que tengo, alcohol e implementos para limpiar tu herida - con un rápida mirada vio la herida de la mujer. Era un corte en diagonal que comenzaba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la parte arriba de su brazo. Era la herida de algún arma blanca; una espada, un cuchillo o un arpón, si es que la estaban cazando o atacando desde un barco.

Cuando regreso, la mujer estaba ya más consciente y le miraba atenta y seria. Philip le dirigió su mirada, y ella los desvió desafiante. Él suspiro.

\- ¿En serio no confías en mi? Te dije que ayude a Syrena..-

\- Ella no se llama así, idiota. - ¡Vaya! la criatura tenía una boca mordaz. Philip con sorpresa le miro atento y agarro un piso de madera y se instalo al lado de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? -

\- ¡Já!, si una sirena te dijera cuál es su verdadero nombre, estaría condenando su vida - Philip no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a mojar con un poco de ginebra en el paño, y con lentitud lo paso sobre la herida.

\- ¡Diablos! - gritó la mujer de cabellos rojos - ¡Ten cuidado, humano! - mostró sus colmillos, pero ni su amenaza pudo poner nervioso a Philip, quien seguía limpiando la sangre pegada a la piel, y con un algodón presionar en la herida.

El silenció era eterno, la única prueba de que alguien estaba ahí era las maldiciones en tono bajo y la respiración de Philip.

La de ojos azules se relajo cuando ya podía ver que no corría más sangre. Soltó un suspiro.

\- Supongo que querrás que te pague con algo ¿No? - el hombre que le había salvado no era nada horrible, al contrario, era apuesto, alto, y tranquilo.

Philip le miro con interrogación y luego sonrió

\- Claro que no, yo ayudo sin desear o querer recibir algo - La pelirroja le observo con algo de sorpresa pero que luego sus ojos brillaban.

\- ¿Seguro, Humano? - Philip no se dio cuenta cuando se había acercado tanto a él. Estaban frente a frente. Vaya, la sirena si que era hermosa y sensual.

\- Ph..Philip..- pronunció el de ojos verdes parándose de la silla. - Mi nombre es Philip -

La mujer dejo que las sabanas blancas resbalaran por su cuerpo. Philip desvió el rostro. Aunque ella fuese una diosa con su físico, no podía olvidar el bello rostro de la castaña que todavía estaba en sus recuerdos.

\- La herida cicatrizará en tres días. Mientras tanto puedes quedarte en mi hogar hasta que sane -

\- ¿Porqué eres tan bueno?- la de ojos azules como océano le miraron con curiosidad. Al parecer ya estaba más cómoda con él.

\- Ayudo a quienes lo necesitan - Y tomando otra camisa de su mueble se marchó de la habitación, dejando a la mujer con la sorpresa de saber que no todos los hombres eran malvados.

.

* * *

.

Hola a todasss ... ehh! sexto capítulo.

Esperaban que fuera Syrena¿? ¡Pues No! jajajaja me encanta romper las ilusiones (ok, tan mala no soy)  
Pero quizás, pronto, pueda aparecer esa hermosa castaña que tiene cautivado el corazón a nuestro philip.

awww 3

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo  
Saludos

Se despide  
Ca211


	7. Chapter 7

La forma de mi Corazón

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Los personajes de POTC pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores y productores. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear esta historia.

Capitulo 7  
.

* * *

.

\- Te traje desayuno - entro Philip a la mañana siguiente. La mujer le miro con desconfianza. Durante la noche, la herida había dejado de sangrar, y la fiebre le había bajado, por lo tanto pudo descansar algo, pero aún así se sentía incómoda dormir con la apariencia humana. Se sentó en la cama

\- No como comida de humanos - movió su rostro hacia la ventana que mostraba el mar. Philip suspiro.

\- No sé que comen las sirenas, si puedes darme alguna idea, te lo conseguiré -

\- ¡Ja! no creo que te adentres al agua a buscar algunos ostiones crudos - Philip cruzó los brazos. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la mala agradecida de la sirena. Suspiro molesto.

\- Mira, se que odias a los humanos, en especial a nosotros los hombres, pero si te das cuenta, te he salvado la vida. Deberías agradecer un poco...-

\- Nunca pedí ser rescatada...- miro sus uñas largas mientras giraba el rostro hacia la playa. - Morir es mejor que estar con esta apariencia débil -

\- No creo que tus hermanas estuvieran contentas- Vaya que esa criatura era muy diferente a Syrena. Ella estaba muy preocupada de sus hermanas, mientras que la pelirroja estaba deseando morir.

\- Y no lo estarán. Como ya no me sienten en el mar, vendrán. Mi canto sirvió para localizarme en está estúpida isla..- El pecho de Philip se contrajo. ¿Vendrán? ¿sus hermanas? ¿Syrena? sus ojos se desviaron en dirección a la ventana que daba al océano y a las rocas lejanas. Ella podría volver... por fin verla.

Sería un sueño...

\- ¿Vendrá Syrena? - la de ojos azules como océano le miraron con interrogante. No evito su excitación de poder verla nuevamente. Al parecer por fin podría ocurrir un milagro.

\- No me llevo muy bien con esa hermana en especial. Es una mojigata; supongo que podría venir. - Philip podía imaginar su piel quemar sus manos. ver su sonrisa iluminada por la luz de la fogata y sus bellos ojos verdes que lo mirarían como si hubiesen pasado décadas...era simplemente cautivador y emocionante.

Philip se acerco a la sirena y con sorpresa de ella, le agarro de las manos con una alegría que desbordaba sus mejillas.

\- Se que te debe doler muchísimo, pero... agradezco a dios en que me haya topado contigo, criatura. Estas permitiendo lo que había deseado hace tiempo - La pelirroja se sonrojo ante el tacto suave y la mirada contenta hacia ella. ¿Desde que siglos que no sentía esa mirada? desde los romanos...

Philip se alejó de ella y corriendo las escaleras le dijo que le buscaría sus famosos ostiones.

Cuando ya se encontraba sola, la mujer se toco las manos con lentitud, tratando de absorber la calidez que había dejado el hombre.

\- Me llamo Azura...-

...

\- Veo tu rostro muy feliz, amigo - John le observó con curiosidad al encontrarlo en el mercado pesquero. Philip suspiro contento. - Por fin te iniciaste como hombre -

\- No. - su rostro se asustó de que lo dijera fuerte.- Claro que no. Sólo que mi deseo por fin se hará realidad- John le observó escéptico.

-¿La sirena?- el de ojos verdes azules asintió con ganas. John no daba crédito a lo que Philip le contó en los minutos siguientes.

\- debes mantener la boca cerrada.- John asintió. Sería demasiado excitante conocer a esa mujer sirena que estaba en la cama de philip.

\- ¡Eres un puto suertudo! tienes a una mujer "especial" bajo tus sábanas y no la tocas o la seduces, debes tener zafado un tornillo - Philip pagó el medio kilo de ostiones, mientras John le miraba con asombro y envidia.

\- No debo mentir. La mujer es muy hermosa, pero mi corazón pertenece a Syrena. - caminaban de regreso del mercado. John se sentía celoso. Una mujer de ese calibre como le había descrito el ex misionero, sólo podía ponerlo bien duro e imaginarse pervertidas escenas con una mujer tan espectacular como él la pintaba. Le haría gozar y no olvidar nunca que los hombres también pueden dar placer a criaturas como ella.

\- Pero...¿Ella te dijo cuándo vendrían sus hermanas ? -

\- No, pero supongo que pronto, por lo tanto, te pediré que te mantengas lejos de la cabaña - ¿Qué? ¿Hablaba en serio? John frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Crees que te dejare la diversión a ti? ¡Ah verdad! tu no disfrutas del placer. lástima de la sirena de cabellos rojos que debe estar deseando estar entre tus piernas y tu miembro. - Philip se giró a él molesto. Claro que podría disfrutar del placer, pero no del placer carnal; no antes de estar casado.

\- Podré hacerlo pronto, si Syrena acepta quedarse conmigo...- John paró su andar y agarro el hombro de Philip para hacerle frente.

\- ¿Casarte? ¿Con una Sirena? ¡Estás loco! nunca he oído semejante disparate que un hombre se case con una sirena. -

\- Entonces será la primera- confesó Philip con una total despreocupación. John se golpeó el rostro y se movió los cabellos negros con lentitud.

\- A ver... Las sirenas viven por muchísimos años. ¿Crees que aceptará vivir contigo, un simple mortal? -

\- Por otro lado. ¿Aceptará las condiciones de vivir en la tierra? hablamos de una mujer pez, su mundo es el océano, no la tierra. Si quieres un revolcon con ella, hazlo, pero, no permitiré que te hagas mierda tratando de realizar un sueño estúpido e infantil -

\- Yo me acostumbraría de que ella tuviera que volver al mar a ver a su familia. Ella tiene la capacidad de vivir acá, no sé que problema podría existir.-

John observó a su mejor amigo observar el mar con mucha ilusión. Suspiro cansado; quizás nunca podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Philip.

...

\- Toma - le estiro un plato llenó de conchas de ostiones sin abrir. La mujer miró con hambre los mariscos. Se veía delicioso. Pero antes de aceptar gustosa el plato, miro el rostro de Philip. Tenía sus ojos curiosos e interesado en algo. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? - El castaño claro se sentó en el taburete y dejo el plato en el velador.

\- Quisiera que cuando lleguen tus hermanas, viniera Syrena con ellas...¿Puedes hacerlo? - la pelirroja suspiro cansada y un tanto enojada. Siempre los humanos serían egoístas.

\- Qué pasa si digo que no - Philip suspiro impaciente - ¿Me matarás? ¿Me violarás? - su mirada se dirigió a sus pantalones apretados, notando las pantorrillas torneadas y bien cuidadas. Azura, suspiro aguantando el deseo que la embargaba.

\- Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que soy un bárbaro?- Por un instante deseo que dijera otra cosa. Desde que lo había visto anoche, le había gustado lo que vio. Era guapo, fuerte y con un cuerpo muy envidiable para otros hombres ¿Porqué no quererlo en sus piernas? quizás era delicioso.

\- Sólo - le interrumpió sus pensamientos. - quiero volver a verla; es lo único que quiero - sus pestañas rubias taparon sus ojos, agachando su cabeza y tomando sus manos en una gentil caricia. - Si puedes ayudarme, te estaré eternamente agradecido -

Azura observo el rostro del hombre.¡Vaya idiota!, estaba perdiendo todos sus encantos de hombre varonil al arrastrarse por pedir su ayuda; implorando.

\- Esta bien - Philip levantó sus ojos con sorpresa - pero te costará - asintió atento a escuchar su petición. Cualquiera que fuese, le ayudaría a cumplirlo.

\- Quiero sexo -

Y para Philip fue un balde de agua fría que sentía en su cuerpo.

Sería imposible hacerlo...

.

* * *

.

Y nos fuímos con el septimo capítulo de este entretenido fanfic. Vaya vaya, subí un poco el tonito de la historia, pero tranquilas, será breve.  
Para que próximamente comience la acción, de la que estaba esperando que comenzará :3

Por si acaso, el nombre de la sirena pelirroja "azura" es su apodo que le entrega a los hombres u otras criaturas. Su verdadero nombre es otro.. y como veremos más adelante, sabremos el porqué las sirenas no pueden decir sus verdaderos nombres.

Saludos

Ca211


End file.
